


Just be Honest

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart, Neck Licking, because of the licking, face touching, mildly nsfw, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: A comic/Fanart submission for Beryl4. Their prompt was "Supergirl rescues Cat from a horrifying situation for them both. After, still high on the adrenaline rush, they can't keep their hands off one another wanting to feel alive, and Cat reveals she knows Kara is Supergirl." I ended up rejigging the order of this, in that Cat reveals she knows Kara is Supergirl first, THEN they get to the handsy stuff 8D





	Just be Honest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryl4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/gifts).



> Follow me at supergaysupercat.tumblr.com for more!
> 
> A comic/Fanart submission for Beryl4. Their prompt was "Supergirl rescues Cat from a horrifying situation for them both. After, still high on the adrenaline rush, they can't keep their hands off one another wanting to feel alive, and Cat reveals she knows Kara is Supergirl." I ended up rejigging the order of this, in that Cat reveals she knows Kara is Supergirl first, THEN they get to the handsy stuff 8D

More to come! I have a few more pages planned for this and the rating will change when they are posted 8D but for the mean time. I hope you like your gift Beryl!


End file.
